


Local Owl man adopts a Coyote boy

by Fandom_Trash224



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, also ignore the title i didn't know what else to call it okay, haha hi, if i should tag something please tell me and i will tag it, rwbywatch au, so like this is about how gabe met jesse in a rwbywatch au that's on rage-quitter's tumblr, u should go check them out they're cool and write really well, uhhh i don't think i really need to tag anything?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash224/pseuds/Fandom_Trash224
Summary: The final person from the Deadlock bust was, of course, assigned to the one man who could take him. After a full day of being insulted for being a Faunus, he was more than ready to just book the kid and be on his merry way, but he uncovers something that drastically throws his plans off-track.





	

When Gabe had arrived on the scene and taken in McCree, he thought the kid was just another member of some dust-stealing gang in the middle of nowhere, a bunch of no-good, no potential, lying delinquents. Kinda like what he had first started as within the White Fang. Of course, unlike those kids, he had gotten out of there before he got very far.

Every single one of the members they had rounded up before all refused to cooperate, and any of the kids he ended up dealing with spat in his face and told him he could stick it where the sun didn’t shine. All the ones he dealt with also called him some very rude names, always ending with the words “filthy Faunus”, or something along those lines.

In every case, he gave them all the book. Morrison did the same with his, since they usually yelled at him, throwing insults about him being friends with disgusting creatures and whatnot. None of them were suitable for rehabilitation.

Then, there was McCree.

Hand-cuffed to the table, the kid sat in front of the barn-owl Faunus, a deep anger burning in his eyes. Neither of them spoke for several minutes, the air in the room tense as they looked each other over. McCree is the first to break the silence.

“The hell kinda Faunus you supposed to be?”

Gabe continued to stare him down, his harsh gaze unwavering.

“That’s none of your business, kid.”

“You hidin’ somethin’ under that hat o’ yours?”

“Are you?”

Gabe, while he was often described as cold, was not completely heartless. When they had tried to take the hat from him, he spit and yelled and even _bit_ members of the team. They all said he was just being rude, but Gabe swore he saw more fear than spite in the kid’s eyes, so he let him keep the hat.

McCree went silent, and glanced away. Gabe, of course, was instantly intrigued. He hadn’t seriously meant the question when he asked it. It was mostly just a retort, a tactic to get him talking, get him angry or _something_. He hadn’t expected something akin to shame to cross the delinquent’s features. He leaned forward on the table.

“...Something tells me you’re hiding something under the hat.”

“Yeah I’m hidin’ somethin’. I’m hiding my di--”

In what seemed like a single moment, Gabe dissolved his body  into a thick black mist, glided over to McCree, re-materialized, and snatched his hat off, quickly backing away as he did.

In an instant, McCree is swearing at him, snarling out insults, shouting at Gabe to just give him his hat back. Gabe was frozen in shock.

On the top of McCree’s head were a pair of non-human ears. Gabe figured they were coyote or something within that family, judging by how they were shaped. The kid was a Faunus, just like him. Every other member of the Deadlock gang that he encountered had declared their hatred of Faunus loud and clear, why in the hell would they allow one in their midst?

The sight of McCree’s ears flattening against his head gave Gabe the answer. They hadn’t known. Maybe one or two did at most, but it looked like almost none of them had any idea that he was Faunus. Between his flattened ears and the almost frenzied look in the kid’s eyes, Gabe started to feel bad about taking the hat, as well as feel concerned for his well-being. They wouldn’t let him keep his hat where he was going to end up, and what would happen to him if the other gang members found out? Gabe didn’t want to think about it.

He hadn’t realized McCree had stopped shouting until he looked down from the ears again to see the rest of his face. He looked like he was about to cry.

“Jus’ give me back my damn hat,” he pleaded “ _Please_.”

Gabe moved forward and roughly put the hat back onto his head. After thinking on it while moving back to his original position, he rolled up his sleeves, revealing soft, patterned feathers.

“Barn owl.”

“What?” McCree asked, who seemed to be confused by the sudden turn of conversation..

“You asked what type of Faunus I was supposed to be. The answer’s barn owl.”

Silence passed between them again, but this time there was less tension. There was an air of understanding, a silent conversation where they both say _I understand, we’ve both been hurt, we’ve both been scared. I understand_.

“You know what, kid? Why don’t you and I make a deal?”


End file.
